


Something Entirely New

by Lady_B20



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Steven Universe AU, master and servant, other world, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_B20/pseuds/Lady_B20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Story of How Steve and Tony got together, Steven Universe Style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Story

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this for a while. Ever since I watched the SU episode "The Answer" I thought of writing a fic like that for Tony and Steve.
> 
> Warning: Spoilers for the plot of "The Answer"
> 
> Marvel owns the characters, the plot is from Steven Universe and the re-imagination is mine.
> 
> I made a few modifications from the way the story plays out especially fusion. It's different in this story.

Centuries ago, in far away in an unknown galaxy, a planet populated by advanced beings was colonizing other planets to expand their reach. The planet was known only as Homeworld to those who came from it. Homeworld sought to expand to all the reaches of the universe, colonizing each planet they reach and is placed under their rule whether or not the planet was inhabited.

The beings were known as Gems, sentient humanoid creatures that had a crystal embedded in parts of their anatomy. Each gem was created for a specific purpose and had a specific hierarchy. Gems of nobler class were rare and possessed unique abilities and other commoner types were for menial work such as soldiers and servants.

Planets that were inhabited were conquered and colonized. Beings from the planet were either eradicated or brought back to Homeworld for research. With each planet conquered, Homeworld produced more advanced technological equipment to further enhance their cause. Weapons, battleships and more powerful gems were produced at a steady rate to ensure their cause would be strong.

Upon reaching the Milkyway galaxy and arriving to a planet unlike they had ever seen before; Earth. A great rift within their political hierarchy erupted as many who had seen Earth had refused of its colonization which led to the first Homeworld War. An event wherein one of the highest Officials objected to the colonization of Earth and with the aid by those under the official defected from Homeworld and sought to protect the Earth.

Homeworld sent out a fleet to get rid of the rebellion once and for all. With them was one of their most powerful personnel in their ranks; Sapphire Tony.

Sapphire Tony was one of Homeworld’s brilliant minds and noblest of aristocrats. A genius created to design and configure weaponry for the benefit of Homeworld. One of his most unique traits aside from his intelligence was his ability to look into the future. His ability had helped Homeworld conquer planets that offered resistance. His gem was embedded in his chest; a brilliant blue with a triangular facet which glowed in the most brilliant blue light.

He was small in his physical form. He had deep brown hair and dark chocolate eyes. He had markings on his face that with humans could resemble facial hair above his lip and along the sides of his face. He was dressed in a garb most noblemen wore.

With him as an escort were three Rubies, common soldiers sworn to uphold any duty given to them. Ruby Bucky, Ruby Rhodes and Ruby Steve. The Rubies were common gems decked out in their military uniforms. Each had their gem placed in different areas of their arms. Bucky’s was on his shoulder, Rhodes had his on the upper part of his hand and Steve’s was on his palm.

Sapphire Tony arrived with his escorts atop a floating structure high above the clouds. This was the base for the colonizers and fighter stationed to colonize Earth.

The Rubies exited the ship first and followed by Sapphire Tony.

“I’m so excited to fight those rebels once they get here!” Ruby Rhodes said raising a fist in the air.

“You ain’t the only one!” Ruby Bucky said grinning.

Ruby Steve just ignored them as they continued to where one of their generals dwelled on the platform. Steve looked back to see if Sapphire Tony was still with them. He had a tendency to be curious and wander off without letting them know; he was still there

“This is the sky arena” Sapphire Tony said as Ruby Steve turned to look at him. “I helped come up with the plans on how to get this thing built” Tony said proudly.

Ruby Steve nodded and looked upfront again only to be knocked back as Rhodes and Bucky started to jab at each other. Steve knocked back into Tony. There was a chorus of gasps from those around them.

It isn’t appropriate or allowed to have physical contact with two gems who aren’t equal in their social hierarchy.

Bucky and Rhodes were wide eyed with shock at their actions, Steve more so.

“I-I apologize! Ar-Are You-“Steve Stuttered as he apologized, reaching out to see if he had hurt his Sapphire when he bumped into him.

Tony just raised his hand, “I saw it happening, don’t worry too much” He gave Steve a reassuring smile and set his expression straight as he was about to enter their commanders station. “I must attend to my duties now” he said with certainty. His Rubies straightened at that but Steve looked concerned for some reason.

Sapphire Tony entered, pushing away the curtains that acted as the doors.

“My Diamond, I have Arrived” Tony said entering and bowed lowly.

A gem shrouded in a red cloak sat on a throne, his face was hidden underneath the cloak. His gem was located in the center if his chest.

“Tony, I am pleased you’ve arrived safely. Please I need your power. The rebels have been hindering this colony for far too long now. Tell me, will we succeed in annihilating them?” Red Diamond asked, his voice was deep yet smooth.

Tony’s Gem started to glow as he close his eyes in concentration. In moments he opened them.

“I foresee the rebels attacking within the day. They knew my presence could be troublesome and seek to either destroy me or capture me. I will act as the main decoy as your forces close in to corner the rebels. They will destroy the physical forms of several gems including 2 of my Ruby guards and myself. They will be cornered once my form is destroyed ,the rebels will be captured thus ending the rebellion” Tony said with certainty.

Red Diamond sighed in relief, “Thank you Tony, that’s all I needed to hear.” He dismissed Tony and Tony exited the tent.

Just then an alarm sounded and the sounds of fighting could be heard from afar. Red diamonds tent became mobile as a protective cage surrounded it and spider like appendages sprouted underneath, carrying him to safety.

Tony’s Ruby guards sprung to action, Steve turned to Tony “Please seek shelter my Sapphire”. Tony just gave him a sad smile. “It’s okay Steve, I know what’s going to happen, just do your best, okay?” Steve wanted to protest but the rebels were decimating the other gem warriors.

The attack was led by their leader, an Onyx gem; Nick and his renegade black pearl. They closed in and the rubies extended their arms and linked their gems to each other which granted them to join together their strengths and powers. They saw their opening and headed straight for the leader but his pearl was quick, after destroying two gem guards, she rushed to her master’s side immediately destroying the forms of Bucky and Rhodes ending their linked fusion, they retreated into their gems and that fell to the ground. Steve managed to knock her back but he too was knocked away.

“There he is the one with the blue gem on his chest!” Onyx announced. Black pearl was in front of Tony in seconds. She raised her sword to cut through Tony. Steve was horrified as he tried to get up to reach Tony in time.

“It’s okay Steve; I knew this was to be done. You did your best. I’ll see you soon kay?” Tony said as the pearl swung her word.

Tony Knew this was going to happen and accepted the fact that he'll be a casualty, but Steve didn't.

Steve Shouted as he charged.

With a burst of energy Steve leaped up to push Tony out of the way; he succeeded but what happened next brought everyone to complete shock; their gems fused. Steve felt energy flow through him and with that energy he carried Tony at super speed away from the pearl. Onyx Nick was also stunned but he got past it in time to sense they were about to be cornered.

He called back his pearl and they were gone in a mass of black energy.


	2. Refuge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony escape from the angry homeworld gems. What's in store for them below the clouds?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update, it's been long overdue for an update.

The rebels had left, all furious eyes turned to Tony and Steve’s direction. Fusion was never before practiced by gems of different classes. It was only limited to a means of getting stronger or as a means of the most intimate thing a gem could do.

“This is unheard of!” “Disgusting!” A chorus of outrage rang across the cloud arena.

“SAPPHIRE!” Red Diamond’s voice cut through the crowd.

“This isn’t the scenario you spoke of” Red Diamond questioned in rage, his gem glowing bright.

“I- This, this isn’t what I saw” Sapphire Tony said in fear and embarrassment.

Ruby Steve stood and shielded Tony away from the crowd and red diamond. ”It wasn’t his fault! It-It was me. I interfered!” Ruby Steve said in Tony’s defense.

“Steve?” Tony quietly whispered his name.

“CLEARLY! And How dare you fuse with a member of my court! You will be shattered for this!” Red diamond’s voice rang across the area.

Steve’s body filled with dread but he still remained firm in his stance of protecting Tony. Better Him than Tony he thought. Just then something grabbed his arm and he was pulled roughly and extremely quickly away from the crowd of outraged gems: It was Tony.

“Tony! Wait! Nooooo!” Steve said as Tony jumped off the edge of the sky arena and they fell down beneath the clouds.

They descended further down until they could see the ground. Steve was filled with fear as they descended. Hi grabbed onto Tony as if to shield him from the impact but as they fell a few feet closer, Tony’s gem glowed and their descent had slowed down enough so they could float to the ground.

Steve was relieved and amazed about the abilities Tony was displaying until he fell the rest of the way and landed flat on his face as Tony floated down.

“You dropped me!” Steve said in mild irritation as he got up. “Sorry I hadn’t used that ability in a long while and not with someone else” Tony said arrogantly yet embarrassed at the same time.

Ruby Steve looked around, the area they landed in was a field of grass surrounded by mountain ranges. The sky was also raining down on them. He looked over at Tony who had an expression of confusion plastered across his face.

Tony’s powers had always been a guiding force in his life as have other Sapphires and to have someone alter the future the way Ruby Steve did, it through him in a loop. His visions have always had a higher chance of happening compared to other gems with his type of ability. At that moment he could see, couldn’t hear, speak or move; he was frozen; literally.

Steve rushed over to where tony stood frozen from ice that formed around his feet. The rain was helping create the ice, as Steve came closer; the air around Tony was freezing. Steve knew he had to find them shelter from the rain. He grabbed Tony by the waist and pried him from the accumulating Ice around his feet. Steve shifted Tony his in arms like he was carrying a bride.

Tony gasped in surprise but didn’t protest as Steve ran from the rain. He thought Steve felt warm, most rubies are of fire elements which may explain why Steve was so warm.

Steve ran and ran looking for a place to rest, until he came to an abrupt halt at the entrance of a small cavern. He rushed in carrying Tony and set him gently off the ground.

Tony brushed a few hairs that started covering his face “Thank you Steve” he said with a grateful smile. Steve felt warm until flames erupted from the dried sticks and leave on the cavern floor.

Tony laughed at Steve’s embarrassment causing Steve to heat up more. He walked around the cavern and gathered a few sticks and leaves to help the fire grow, trying his best not to lit up the whole cavern floor.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? please comment on what you think or things that need improvement on. Thank you.


	3. Cavern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve seek shelter and warmth from the rain and the day's events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long! Ugh I profusely apologize.
> 
> A lot of things have happened in Steven universe and I'm not sure if what I've written will do justice for the current Theme of STU. Enjoy anyways.
> 
> I added a few references from the current episodes such as the greeting for higher class gems.
> 
> These guys are a bit out of character but I tried to incorporate Steve and Tony with Ruby and Sapphire.

Something Entirely New 3

The sun soon set as the rain continued to pour. Tony and Steve were relatively dry by then Steve more so.

Ruby Steve was pacing around ranting about his failure as a soldier while Sapphire Tony warmed up by the fire looking at Steve in amusement.

"I'm a failure as a Ruby! I couldn't even protect my Sapphire!" Steve said in agitation as he kicked the ground he was pacing on.

"You did protect me, I'm still here if it wasn't for you, Calm down Steve" Tony said soothingly. "You know? I've always been weak but gaining your strength from fusing made me feel invincible" Tony chuckled as he remembered their earlier fusion.

Steve walked back to the fire but sat opposite to Tony. "Usually when me and the other rubies fuse, we just accumulate strength but with you, I felt newer abilities, speed and even insight." Steve said blushing. "I also felt different, good different but at the same time it felt weird".

“It was nice”. Tony said excitedly giving Steve a big smile. “Yeah” Steve replied with a shy smile.

“We’d best rest” Steve suggested standing up while dusting himself off. Tony nodded, as he stood as well.

Steve started to gather up a few bits of dried or fallen leaves and arranged them in a pile by the side of the cavern wall.

“What are you doing Steve?” Tony asked curious. “Bedding for you my clarity” Steve answered not looking at him and proceeded to gather more leaves and soft materials. Tony chuckled and proceeded to help. Steve said it was alright and to just let him do the task but Tony was firm with his intent.

Soon the pile grew and Steve had Tony test it out. Tony felt comfortable with the makeshift bed.

“Please rest up, I’ll stand watch until the sun comes up” Steve said as he returned to the dying fire by the cavern entrance gathering up more materials along the way.

Tony stood and walked to where Steve was going. He poised himself at the entrance and concentrated. His gem grew bright as a beam of ice shot through his hand. Soon a sheet of ice covered the entrance.

“There a makeshift door, you can thaw it out when the sun goes up.” Tony said as he looked at Steve who had an expression of awe strewn across his face. That made Tony chuckle.

“The pile is big enough, why don’t we share. “ Tony said walking over to an obviously flustered Steve.

“Just don’t try to burn me or the bed” Tony smiled as he saw a bit of steam come off of Steve.

He lightly grabbed Steve’s arm and led him to the makeshift bed.

It took a while for Steve’s brain to process what was happening, his mind picked up the pace when Tony was removing his jacket and caplet along with his boots. Steve felt incredibly warm at the sight. Tony looked back at him and smiled. He moved a bit close to Steve and reached for the clasps on Steve’s uniform.

Steve was stunned in place but grabbed Tony’s hands gently, “I can do it myself my clarity”. “Tony”.

Steve blinked at him, we’re far from other gems and you don’t need to be so formal with me. Steve nodded and Tony smiled. Steve proceeded to remove his uniform while Tony just looked at him shyly.

When his jacket and boots were removed, Tony led him to the makeshift bed they made. Tony pulled Steve down and Steve went along.

“Is this ok?” Tony asked as he lay besides Steve. Steve nodded. Tony was cool and Steve was warm their internal temperatures mixed in the most comforting sensation each had never felt before.

“When the sun comes up, let’s explore this place a bit”.

Steve just nodded. Tony grinned and scooted over to Steve. He took hold of Steve’s arm and draped it across his body; Steve just let him do as he pleased.

“Rest well Steve” Tony said getting more comfortable as the fatigue from the day caught up with him.

“Sleep well Tony” Steve said as he too was beckoned by sleep, holding Tony tighter as he drew him close.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to fill in the blanks to what happened in the cave overnight.
> 
> Let me know what you think. I'll finish this to make room for more STU styled fics.
> 
> Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I like how it turned out. Not sure for you guys. I tried to write this as logical as possible, exploring the different scenarios and narration until I could get it just right.
> 
> Hopefully it turned out well. I'll be making this a two to three part story :)


End file.
